RWBYA Part 3 Teaser
scene opened up on an airship flying through the air. Out of the ship jumped Ruby, wearing a primarily black outfit with her signature red coat, and some other red details. As she fell through the air, her outfit changed to have her thigh high tights and her cream jacket. Continuing her descent, she changed again, now having long, black, fingerless gloves, and a grey top that went under her black and red corset; her hairstyle also changed slightly. next to jump out of the ship was Weiss, wearing a primarily white outfit that consisted of a dress and jacket with a red interior, as well as boots. Her outfit changed to be a light blue dress and top, with pale blue leggings and dark blue high heels. Changing a second time, her white boots returned, and she got a much poofier dress, both in the skirt and sleeves region, the latter of which was a vibrant blue. Her ponytail was also now done in a braid. was Blake, wearing a white top and shorts, with a black corset over the former and tights under the latter that faded from black to purple as they went down. She also wore a bow covering her cat ears. Her attire then changed to have no bow, a long, white coat, a black crop top, and dark purple pants. The white coat then changed to be more form fitting, and her pants became a bit more blue and her top covered more. Her hair also became shorter. as she came out, Yang wore a long, brown top over a low-cut yellow top, with an orange scarf around her neck. She had on black shorts and brown boots, one of which had a purple bandana around it, and the other had its orange sock showing. Her right arm was flesh instead of robotic. Her shorts then were replaced with black pants and her jacket shortened up to her waist. Her right arm was again robotic. Then, her entire look was changed to be a brown jumpsuit with many zippers and straps, and a brown jacket above it. The wrist of her robotic arm was thicker, shaped like her left Ember Celica gauntlet. She also had black sunglasses with yellow frames. last to jump out was Alan, wearing his black and red jacket, dark grey jeans, brown cowboy boots, and black glasses. His hair was brown and ear-length. His hair then changed to be green and shoulder length. He lifted up his right arm, showing his Simplicitrix before it burst into many small pieces. He spun around, and his outfit changed. He now wore a long, black coat with red details, and the Simplicitrix symbol on the back. He had a dark grey button up shirt, and black jeans with golden buckles. His cowboy boots now had golden spurs. A strap was wrapped around his torso with Raijin held in the back. five of them landed on the ground and stared off into the distance, seeing Shade Academy far off. They were then joined by Teams JNR, SSSN, CFVY, Qrow, Winter, and Oscar, and they all ran to the academy. vibrant green tree was seen looming over a golden door with sun patterns on it. In front of it was a dark skinned woman with dog ears sticking out of her black hair. She wore a white top underneath a blue dress. Next to her was a tan lady with bright blonde hair, and a sun pattern on her yellow dress. The darker skinned Faunus bore a smirk while the tan lady smiled with her hand waving. There was a flash, and the tree was replaced with one that had autumn colored leaves, the door now having leaf patterns, and the two women were replaced with a scowling Mercury and Cinder. suddenly popped up, a bronze camera in hand as she snapped a picture, catching Alan off guard. He stepped back a bit. Behind him, the looming figure of a man in a black outfit and white visor, with black and red hair, and black horns appeared, before dissipating and then replaced with Mercury, Hazel, and Richard. This vision was then broken to show a smirking Neo. was then seen running towards Salem, who burst into a mass of orange embers as the former ran through her. The embers then reformed into the shape of a young woman. airship flew above, with Ironwood commanding from inside. Out from the ship flew an excited Penny. stood atop a large Grimm whilst using Raijin to fight off smaller ones. Negative Jetray came flying at him. Alan jumped off the Grimm and tackled Negative Jetray, the both of them landing. Alan then rushed towards him, only for the manta to change into Negative Cannonbolt. Alan then deflected the pillbug alien using Raijin before Negative Cannonbolt changed to have shiny yellow armor and pale tan spikes. Throwing Raijin to the ground, Alan ran and jumped, punshing Negative Ultimate Cannonbolt with his bare hand, launching the two away from each other. was seen using his scythe to fight off Tyrian while Winter used her saber to fight off against Arthur's mineral swords. Half of Arthur's face was covered in a black cloth. stood alone in an empty battlefield before he was joined by Team RWBY. Many other heroes appeared with them before all of them charged towards Beacon Academy. and red pieces of metal with a black aura around them began floating in the air before coming together. A red flash was seen as the Simplicitrix's hourglass was shown, the white letters RWBYA appearing in front of it.